Once upon a Moon
by LunaMoonlight100
Summary: Hiccup is 800 years old Spirit of Harmony and he was stranded for all that time completely alone on small island once known as Berk. Everybody is gone, Toothless died. But, when North shows up and within final moments gives his duty to Hiccup, our Viking must prove he's the worthy of that duty, he and his new team. Mericcup, Jackunzel, Mave-Ler.
1. Lonely Spirit and heir

_Hiccup – Spirit of Harmony, Guardian of Compassion (The leader)_

_Rapunzel – Spirit of Light, Guardian of Imagination (The healer)_

_Once-Ler – Spirit of Nature, Guardian of Forgiveness (The big brother)_

_Merida – Spirit of Freedom, Guardian of Bravery (The brawn)_

_Mavis Dracula – Spirit of Fear, Guardian of Fear (The little sister)_

_Jack Frost – Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun (The second-in-command)_

* * *

Harmony. Light. Nature. Freedom. Death. Fun. To everyone else, these terms were nothing more but usual terms they hear every day and they pay no attention to them. They think they mean nothing at all, just words that fill their inner dictionaries and explain some things.

Well, let me tell you something: it's not like that. To some people, to us, these six words mean the world, they mean everything, and they mean safety. They mean harmony between the light and death, fun of freedom and nature of life.

They mean to me a lot as well. Probably the most of them all. Why? I'll tell you.

But before I take you on this amazing journey I once myself took, let me tell you that these six terms I never spoke of as 'it' or 'that'. No, I spoke of them as 'he or she', or 'them', cause I met them not as things, but mere humans.

Well, more than humans, to be precise. Spirits. Yes, that's the better word for them. Embodiments, once walking this very planet as you.

Now, shall we begin?

It all started on one small island, forgotten by modern world, and completely stranded. No living soul lived there, only plants and stones. This island was quiet, save for the wind and ocean hitting its everlasting shores. This island was once known place, famous even for its brave natives, and the magnificent creatures known as dragons. This island, now alone and stranded, was the home of the Spirit of Harmony, Known as Hiccup the Dragon Whisperer.

But, just like every great hero, he wasn't the harmonized person at the beginning. He was a shuttered soul.

…

* * *

Hiccup run. He always run around the island once known as Berk. He didn't care how tired he got, how much his boots got ruined, how much his lungs begged for air. He always run, trying, no, needing to run away from somewhere. He had no idea why, he just had to. Then, after the lungs finally won and he would stop, he knew from where he needed to escape.

From that island. He was looking at the seas once ships sailed in, the cliffs lanky wooden paths were made, the valley houses were seated…

800 years of being completely alone on that island, the island that was never letting him forget the people he once called family, the places that bore the deepest memories. The despair of loneliness had made him almost go crazy. He couldn't escape; he had no idea how, not without…

''Toothless…''

The mighty midnight black dragon, once known as Night Fury, broke the dragon record of age. For his master, his tamer, his best friend and brother, he stayed on this world for 200 years, never leaving his side. But not even he could live forever. Hiccup himself knew the day was coming, yet still he hoped… And all to go to vein. Hiccup personally carved the boat and carefully put his dragon's body on it, setting the boat on fire and pushing it on the water. He didn't drop one tear. And he didn't cry ever since.

Hiccup run and run again. He run so fast and knew the whole island like the back of his palm. He just run and run.

''Hiccup!''

He stopped dead in tracks. Not once since the Moon cursed/saved him by giving him spiritual form has he heard another voice calling for him. Maybe he finally snapped. Maybe he was just hearing things.

''Hiccup. Turn around, young one.'', he heard again.

Hiccup carefully turned around and saw a huge man. A huge, bearded, dressed-in-red and smiling man. By his bulky build an rough voice he reminded Hiccup painfully on his father. He stood a few feet away from the strange man, afraid to make a sound and move.

''Am I… really seeing you? Are you… real?'', he whispered quietly. The old man smiled sadly, but nodded none the less.

''Yes, young one. I am very much real, just like you…''

The huge man put his hands behind his back and looked around him, examining the island. Hiccup was just staring at him, not believing that there was another person with him. He carefully approached him and gently poked him in the arm, making the old man look at him again.

''You are real… I-I-I-I can't believe it… You really are here! I'm not going crazy! Yes, yes!'', Hiccup cheered while throwing his arms in the air, making the old man smile sadly again.

''How long were you alone here, Hiccup?''

''I don't know… 800 years, I think… How do you my name anyway? Who are you? A-are you like me? Where are you coming from?''.

''Easy, easy, boy! The reason that I know your name is because Man in the Moon told me. You probably heard him, too, after all he is the one who made you what you are right now, no?'', Nick asked, and Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows and scoffed.

''Oh yeah. He just made me invisible to my family and people and made me be alone on this island for 800 years. I am truly blessed, oh thank you oh mighty Man in the Moon! I even meant building him a temple, you know.''

Nick sighed upon hearing the answer he expected. He looked at Hiccup and then at the moon that was slowly rising. The time was running out.

''Hiccup, look! I understand your anger and grief, but whatever MiM does, he does it for reason-''

''REASON?! What possible reason he had to live me stranded alone for so many years?! Do you even know what was it like?! To wake up and see nobody, to hurt yourself and nobody is there to help you, to spend every single day searching and hoping, only to come back disappointed?! Huh? Do you?! What kind of _reason_ he had?!'', Hiccup shouted at calm Nick. Tears rolled at young Viking's eyes and he quickly wiped them off.

Nick approached Hiccup and put his hands on his shoulders. He made Hiccup look into his eyes, which were now dead serious.

''Hiccup! I get it, I know what it's like being alone! I can't know his reasons, but he has them, and like it or not, we have to follow him! You have to follow him, for as of right now, you are a Guardian!''

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

''I'm a what?'', Hiccup asked with 'the fuck' face.

''A Guardian, Hiccup. The protector of the innocents, the bringer of freedom and joy and safety to the roots of balance of this world. You are chosen to protect the children of the world.'', Nick said to baffled Hiccup.

He stepped away from Nick, raising his palms in front of his face as a shield, while thinking. To him, this was way too soon to process correctly. 15 minutes ago he was still running to gods-know-where, and now some fat old guy is telling him that he is chosen to become a Guardian of children.

…

No, definitely no. Hiccup couldn't believe and he was sure he was lying. After all those centuries of loneliness, why now? And why so suddenly? It was too sudden to be true? Besides, it sounded weird to be left alone and immortal just to be a babysitter.

''Wow, that's um, a really great honor and all, I mean who _wouldn't_ want to be an everlasting babysitter for bunch of kids, but I'm gonna have to say no to that. I have a better thi-''

''HICCUP!'', he roared, making the boy fall on his butt.

''You are chosen to be a Guardian! There is no what you want, but what you have to! The Moon has chosen you over so many and you will be a Guardian! Being the protector of children is a great honor and it's very important! It's not babysitting or reading them bed time stories, it's protecting them from evil! The children are the balance of this world, its future, and we, you, have to protect them! You understand me, boy?!''

''Y-yes! But how am I going to protect them anyway? I can't do anything, not without Toothless! I-I can sword fight but that's it!'', he shouted back. This time Nick laughed heartedly. He approached Hiccup and poked his chest where his heart was.

''Hiccup. The MiM would never revive you and not give you a purpose in a same time. You are a Spirit, son. Just like me! The Spirit of Harmony! And that's powerful thing, dare I say.''.

''_Harmony_? How can I fight with harmony? I never did anything harmony like.'', Hiccup said, confused.

''Oh? So, bringing the two sides of everlasting war into friends and one tribe is not harmony-like?'', Nick asked, smirking upon seeing the look of realization on Hiccup's face.

''I… never thought of that…'', he said while looking at ground and sitting again. Hiccup stayed like that for a few more minutes, before looking back up at Nick.

He now carefully looked at him. He seemed very old, but still strong as any man. His blue eyes were sparkling like in small child, full of wonder. But as strong as the old man looked, Hiccup also caught something else. The old man was tired. So very tired. Then he looked at the Moon again and realization hit him.

''Your time is running low, isn't it? That's why you came to me, right?'', he asked Nick. The old man smiled sadly but none the less nodded. The boy was smart, that's good.

Yes, Nick St. North's life was coming to his end. He lived for so many years, and he was getting tired, he needed a good replacement. And not just him but his teammates as well. Bunnymund and Toothiana were long gone now, only Sandman stayed but in different shape. From now on the small quiet man will present himself only as the sand in the children's dreams. They were all too old anyway, except for the young Jack Frost. He was still up to business.

''I'm afraid so, Hiccup. These old bones need a rest… And truth to be told, I miss my family and my friends… It will be good to see them again after so long.''

''How long are we talking about?'', Hiccup asked.

''… Let's just say that compared to me, you are just a toddler.'', Nick said and pulled something out of his coat. It was a glass ball, with small snowflake inside. He gave it to Hiccup.

''This will take you away from here; to the person you have to visit. As me, you will need a team to do your job. Just tell the person you will see what happened. He will understand (I hope).''.

Hiccup took the ball outta his hands and got up, looking at the old man. He had so many questions, so much to talk about, but he knew the old man wouldn't want to answer him. But still…

''Who are you, old man?''

''Ha! I'm Nick St. North, known as Santa Claus, Spirit of Christmas, and Guardian of Wonder.''

That made Hiccup smirk, and finally realizing what was happening to him, to smile with full heart. He gave final look around the island he knew so well, and threw the glass ball on the ground, opening a portal full of swaying colors and promising adventures. Hiccup took a big breath and looked at Nick, who seemed to be… glowing. He stopped dead in tracks again and looked at man who was now smiling happily. The glow was getting more and more intense and soon, Nick's feet begun to turn into silver dust that was flying towards the Moon. The remains of dust swirled around Hiccup as he heard faint 'Good luck, Guardian' in his ear.

Hiccup smiled and wiped the tear from his eye. He looked at the place Nick was sitting and finally stepped into the portal.

* * *

**I'm leaving for Paris tommorow and this is the brand new story I decided to wrote, so I have somthing to finish when I finally come home. I am really tired of Hiccup being Autumn and the other being just a season and Hogwords AU is not really me. I know what you might think, why compassion and harmony? Well, let le explain to you:**

**Hiccup brought together both Vikings and dragons to be friends in stead of enemies, he discovered how can they work all together, as one, in harmony. And above all, Hiccup is very compassionate. Even Wiki said so. And please don't give me flames about killing Toothless, I'm in pain too but every story has Toothless in and I want to be original.**

**Megadracosaurus, my PM has a glitch or something, so I can't answer your message but I'll tell ya over this story until I fix it. I never forgot you, buddy. You ARE the awesomest person in the universe, after all.**

**Please review this and rate, I really think that this is one of a kind story. love ya all. **


	2. Enter Spirit of Nature, Once-Ler

_Paris is really the city of inspiration, you guys! I have soooooo much ideas right now that it's not healthy! Bastille, Notre Dame, Mon Maître;… this ch is specially to you, from the city of light!_

* * *

''So what do you say, Brook? This one or that huge one?'', the bulky man asked while pointing to the giant pines covered in deep snow. His friend, accompanied with electric axe on his shoulder, smiled while pointing at the second one. None of them were seeing the green dressed figure at the branches.

''I say the huge one, Danny. The more weight, the more money!'', Brook exclaimed making the figure clutch his knuckles covered by green gloves.

Danny and Brook surrounded the pine and swig their axes just in time when the green figure took out his guitar and drove his fingers across the wires. Suddenly, the branches from the naked oak the figure was sitting on expanded and wrapped around lumberjacks' legs, making them drop on thir chins and dropping their axes.

''_Branches brown, pines of green,_

_The intentions 'of them are really mean,_

_Axes sharpen, what will happen, if they are not stoooooped…''_, the figure singed while playing the instrument, making the branches twirl around the men and muffling their cries.

Once-Ler jumped from the branches and stood up to his full height. His ripped brown pants were hold up by a pair of grey suspenders over deep green shirt, all finished up with a green coat that was reaching to his knees. His bare feet were taking slow steps towards the lumberjacks.

He leaned towards them, smirking while doing it. He knew that they couldn't see him, but still. No one is going to chop the trees for purchase while he is the Spirit of Nature!

''Now, now… What to do with the two of you? Killing is not my thing, reeeeeeeaaaly it isn't, but you guys want to chop these trees for money… And I hate that kind of people… So…''

''Hey Tarzan! I didn't know you like serenading to the men you are scaring the wits off!'', came the voice of the last person Oncie wanted to see ever. He turned around and saw the white haired Guardian of Fun, and fellow Winter Spirit. Jack Frost was on Once-Ler's bad list for a few decades by now and to his grief, he was Jack's favorite victim lately. The things went worse when Jack became the Guardian instead of him.

''What part of stay away from me and MY forests wasn't clear, Frosticle?! Get lost and take this damned snow with you while at it! The nature is freezing!''

''Yeah, um, I'm gonna have to decline, cause you see, I'm bored and you happen to be the closest Spirit so… You know how it goes.''

''Go and bug the Guardians since you are now one of them, will ya?''

''I would gladly but I can't find them at the moment so you are going to fill in. So, what will it be this time, Tarzan? Snow ball fight or avalanche?'', Jack asked while forming a snow ball in his hand.

''I'm warning you, Frost-'' he got interrupted by a snowball hitting him in the face. Once-Ler stayed silent for a few minutes before taking his guitar and let the massive amount of weed surround Jack's legs all the way to his stomach. Jack quickly froze them and flew in the air, only to be hit in the head by the tree that grew the instant Jack flew up.

Once-Ler's fingers were moving fast over the wires of his guitar, creating music that seemed to suit the nature around them considering how the plants were moving in the rhythm. Plants were growing everywhere, wrapping around the winter spirit.

''_Snow throwing, nature freezing, _

_The terms you are putting the flora through_

_Are unforgiving._

_Pines of north, oaks of west_

_Let's not give Frost a rest!'', _singed the spirit of nature while shooting more and more vines and branches at Jack, who was swiftly dodging and freezing them. Jack created a snow ball again and hit Once-Ler in the face once more, making him roar.

''Oh so we are have having a sing off, huh? Ok, I can do that too! Check this out:

_Cool to the bone, fresh like the ice,_

_Handsome to the boot and not so nice,_

_With deadly smile, been here for a while,_

I-''.

Then suddenly, his rapping/twisting of music for Once-Ler got interrupted by the silver portal that appeared on the ground. Jack quickly flew down to catch the North off guard while Once-Ler quickly took back to the ground the plants he grew to choke Jack to death.

Yes, Once-Ler wanted to be a Guardian for a really long time. He was 250 years old after all, and still he had no believers. He knew that on the first look, the nature wasn't the best protection for children, but he begged to differ. Oncie liked children, hack if it wasn't for Ted, he would never be what he is now. Once-Ler owed him a lot, so he vowed to always protect the children just like the nature.

Nature was many things to kids. Sanctuary, place to be free, hiding place, the place you they can let their worries and expectations the kids are chained with, the place of comfort, joy and safety. Beautiful, exciding and always available, nature could do so much for children.

So, any chance he would get, Once-Ler was trying to impress the Guardians, save for Jack, so they would invite him to join them. And now will not be exception. He prepared the speech in his head, ready for North to come out.

Except instead of North, a lanky, savage-like dressed, auburn haired teen came out. He had an awestruck face, like he never saw snow or two guys in his life. The portal closed behind him, again forming into glass ball that Jack knew that belongs to North. Both Jack and Once-Ler looked at confusion.

The teen could see the two of them, that was for sure. That meant that the boy was either a believer, or a spirit. But judging by the fact that Once-Ler had no believers and Jack had only children, the boy was surely a spirit.

''Where the hack did you get that? This isn't yours.'', Jack said while picking the ball with the wind. Hiccup turned around to see the glassed ball that released him from his prison flying towards the white haired boy that was also flying.

To say that Hiccup was on the edge of mental breakdown was the understatement of the year. In just a few minutes, he met a person for the first time since he was brought back from the dead that could see him, and that same person gave him the position of the Guardian and set him free off the island that was his prison, than he meets not one, but two persons that could see him as well, and who obviously weren't like people in his village. And those two persons were actually talking to him, but Hiccup, not got used on conversations, did the only thing he could do in situation like this; he fainted.

* * *

''And the reason that I should bring myself with you is…'', Once-Ler asked.

''Reason numero uno: I can't bring him all by myself, numero two: I can't bring him all by myself. That enough for ya, Tarzan?''

''One, don't call me 'Tarzan', I don't wear Speedos, two, I couldn't care less 'bout some potential glass ball thief, three, you still haven't left and took your damned snow!''

''Stop calling my snow damned and I will stop calling you Tarzan.''

''Stop freezing the nature and I will stop.''

''Stop telling me to stop the freezing nature so you can stop calling my snow damned so I could stop calling you Tarzan.''

''Stop telling me to stop telling you to stop freezing the nature so I can stop calling your snow damned so you can stop calling me Tarzan.''

Jack and Oncie gave each other a long stare after their debate. Jack had his usual smirk on his face while watching Once-Ler's face getting redder from anger and cold temperature that suddenly fell on the forest floor the two spirits were at.

Once-Ler in truth had no obligation to help the newcomer who was also a cripple. He had better things to do, and thanks to Jack he was way behind his schedule which was always busy. But there was something about the auburn haired boy, something that made Once-Ler at least stay and argue with winter spirit who happened to know that he won't be taking the boy to North all alone.

Basic instinct. As a person who was living in the forests for a long time now, he learned to listen his instincts as much as a normal person would listen to reason, and right now those instincts were telling him to be the mature one and help Jack frost bring the 'thief' to the Pole.

''Fine, fine, I'll help you, but only if you say that I would be a great addition to the Guardians.''

''Well, well, well, look who wants to be a Guardian, is that why you hate me so much, huh? Cause you're jealous? Are you jealous of me?'', Jack asked teasingly while taking Hiccup's legs under his armpits.

''Am not!''

''Sure you're not!''

Jack took the ball and whispered to it 'North Pole', changing the picture inside from the snowflake to the small wooden mansion covered I snow and surrounded with the pine trees. He threw the ball on the ground and the portal opened.

''You got 'im, Tarzan?'', he asked behind his shoulder.

''Stop calling me Tarzan! And yeah, I got him.''

''Stop telling me to stop call-''

''QUIT IT ALREADY!'', Once-Ler shouted while stepping into the portal behind the laughing Jack.

* * *

_Coming up next, in the Once Upon a Moon:_

_''Look, what he told me is true, his time was-''_

_''SAY IT AND I WILL REMIND YOU WHAT THE ICE AGE IS! THEY CAN'T BE DEAD, THEY ARE FREAKING GUARDIANS!''_

_''Jack, calm down, you said it yourself you weren't able to find them.'', Once-Ler stood in front of Jack to stop him from going on Hiccup. Jack merely moved him away with the coldest yet flamest look in his eyes that Once-Ler never saw on Jack. The winter boy grabbed Hiccup by the collar with his left hand while leaning his staff on Hiccup's head, looking dead serious. Looking dangerous. Ready to kill._

_''Did Pitch send you? Some one else? Where are they, fish bone? You're messing with the Guardian here, buddy and that's not the funniest thing right now so if you don't want your head turned into ice cream, START TALKING, DAMMIT!'', he shouted._

_''ENOUGH!''_


End file.
